harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chauve-souris
---- |Alimentation=*Fruits *Fleurs *Pollen *Insectes |Remarques= |Utilisation=*Ingrédient de potion *Décoration |Affiliation= |Classification du ministère= |Statut=Animal non magique |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, ''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, ''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} La chauve-souris est un animal non magique. Généralités La chauve-souris est un mammifère volant et nocturne vivant dans le monde entier. Elle peut servir de décoration seule ou en groupe et son foie entre dans la composition de certaines potions. Variétés *Chauve-souris mortis : venimeuse, peut devenir agressive si elle est réveillée en plein jour *Roussette : également appelée chauve-souris fruit, possède une mauvaise vue *Chauve-souris spectre : esprit sous forme de chauve-souris *Chauve-souris vampire : suce le sang de ses victimes Histoire Avant 1952 Une équipe de Quidditch, les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, décide de prendre une roussette nommée Barny comme mascotte. 1991 - 1992 En parcourant le Chemin de Traverse le , Harry Potter remarque des foies de chauve-souris dans une des boutiques. thumb|200px|Les chauves-souris du soir d'[[Halloween.]] Le soir d'Halloween, la Grande Salle est décorée avec des milliers de chauves-souris qui voltent dans la salle et fondent sur les tables en faisant vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles. Le 6 juin, lorsque Harry se retrouve dans les souterrains des Poudlard face à Quirrell, ce dernier se moque de Rogue en le mentionnant comme une chauve-souris géante toujours en train de fondre sur tout le monde. 1992 - 1993 En août 1992, Harry regrette que les Dursley n'aient plus peur d'être transformés en roussettes, ce qu'ils savent depuis la visite de Dobby au 4, Privet Drive le 31 juillet.La version française évoque des chauves-souris, mais la version originale précise qu'ils ont peur de se réveiller sous forme de roussettes : "Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wakeup as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon." Le jour d'Halloween, la Grande Salle est décorée avec des chauves-souris vivantes comme l'année précédente. 1993 - 1994 À Halloween en 1993, la Grande Salle est une fois de plus ornée par des nuées de chauves-souris qui voltent en tout sens au milieu des serpentins oranges qui ondulent sous le ciel magique. 1994 - 1995 Dans une lettre de Harry Potter à Sirius Black envoyée le 23 août 1994, Harry dit que les choses vont bien pour lui surtout parce que les Dursley sont terrifiés à l'idée d'être transformés en chauve-souris par Sirius. Comme à chaque année, un nuage de chauves-souris vole sous le plafond de la Grande Salle pour le jour d'Halloween. Lorsque le professeur Trelawney essaye d'impressionner ses élèves lors d'un cours de Divination (matière) le 7 décembre, elle leur dit avoir regardé sa boule de cristal la veille et leur demande s'ils savent ce qu'elle a vu, ce à quoi Ron répond en murmurant : « Une vieille chauve-souris avec d'énormes lunettes ? ». Le 25 mai 1995 dans la volière, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutent des événements de la veille. Quand Ron évoque la possibilité que Rogue soit arrivé à la forêt avant eux, Harry réplique que ce n'est pas possible à moins de se transformer en chauve-souris. 1995 - 1996 Le 5 août 1995, l'un des Détraqueurs vaincus par Harry Potter s'envole comme une chauve-souris après avoir été chargé par le Patronus en forme de cerf. Un peu plus tard, Arabella Figg trait Mondingus Fletcher de « gros tas de fientes de chauve-souris » car il n'était pas présent lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur Harry. Le 21 avril 1996, Fred et George Weasley envahissent le château de Poudlard de plusieurs farces, dont une chauve-souris violette dégageant une fumée menaçante. 1996 - 1997 Le 2 septembre 1996, Severus Rogue rôde comme une chauve-souris géante parmi les élèves lors d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. 1997 - 1998 Dans la soirée du 2 septembre 1997 après l'infiltration du ministère de la Magie, Harry Potter prend son tour de garde observe des chauves-souris qui voltent loin au dessus de sa tête. Le 28 décembre après le retour de Ron dans la forêt de Dean auprès de Harry et Hermione, cette dernière hurle tellement que Harry estime que seules les chauves-souris seront bientôt en mesure de l'entendre. Le 1998, Harry remarque la silhouette volante de chauve-souris de Severus Rogue à travers une fenêtre du château. Anecdotes thumb|200px|Une Chauve-furie. *Les elfes de maison ont de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris. *Les Sombrals ont des ailes de chauves-souris. *Le maléfice de Chauve-Furie recouvre le visage de la victime de créatures ailées semblables à des chauves-souris. *La chauve-souris fait partie des Patronus inhabituels qui peuvent être obtenus au test du Patronus de Pottermore. *Dans la version Game Boy Color du jeu Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, la chauve-souris est particulièrement sensible à Flipendo. *Un mini-jeu est présent dans le jeu vidéo Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, dans lequel Harry vole sur le dos de Buck et doit passer à travers des cercles composés de chauves-souris. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Le Quidditch à travers les âges'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références en:Bat Catégorie:Chauve-souris Catégorie:Créature non magique